


Ça, c'est vraiment toi

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Crack, Français | French, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Possibly OOC (old fic), Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic Akabane/Shido, sur la chanson "Ça, c'est vraiment toi" de Téléphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ça, c'est vraiment toi

**Author's Note:**

> \- Je dédicace cette fic à ma petite sœur qui m'a trouvé la chanson ! Et qui va m'en trouver d'autres comme ça... vive le Club Chanson dont elle fait partie !
> 
> \- Les paroles font partie de la fic.

_Quelque chose en toi_

_Ne tourne pas rond_

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Un grand sourire, un chapeau, un manteau noir, une classe extraordinaire... un assassin impitoyable.

_Un je ne sais quoi_

_Qui me laisse con_

Je te regarde et je me dis, qu'à moins de te cloner, il est impossible qu'il y ait deux Kurodo Akabane sur Terre.

_Quelque chose en toi_

_Ne tourne pas rond_

Et je ne parle même pas des scalpels que tu sors de ton corps.

_Mais autour de moi_

_Tout tourne si rond_

C'est vrai, il faut l'admettre... autour de nous, tout n'est que "bizarreries": Ginji l'anguille électrique, Ban avec ses yeux hypnotiseurs, MakubeX l'adolescent génie de l'informatique, Kazuki le roi des fils, Jubei le maître des aiguilles... et moi même je possède une ménagerie assez... riche, dirons-nous.

Mais bon, quand même... enfin, quelle importance, tu me dirais... et tu n'aurais pas tort.

_Des balles doum doum_

_Aux roues des bagnolles_

_Au rythme tchouc tchouc_

_Du train des Batignolles_

_Au murmure de la ville_

_Au matin des nuits folles Oh_

_Rien ne t'affole_

Oh non, rien ne t'affole.

A la fois calme et énergique, froid et bouillant, souriant et terrifiant... tu es toi.

Et non, rien ne t'affole. Mais c'est toi qui affoles. Ta renommée s'étend et, bizarrement, de plus en plus souvent, quand tu arrives tout sourire au milieu d'une bataille, tu te retrouves tout seul, tes adversaires pour une fois plus rapides que toi ayant décidé de partir le plus loin possible.

Tu me demandes alors tout étonné ce qui peut bien les faire fuir.

_Et j'aime encore mieux ça_

Parce que, quand même, tu me fais rire, même si ce n'est pas vraiment drôle.

_Oui, je préfère ça_

Quand tu me racontes que tu n'as tué personne, qu'ils se sont jetés du haut du pont quand ils t'ont vu t'approcher.

_Oh, j'aime encore mieux ça_

Quand tu n'es plus un psychopathe, enfin si encore un peu, mais disons un peu plus, plus ou moins, inoffensif... bref, quand tu as fini ta journée.

_Car c'est vraiment toi_

Au fond, tu n'es pas vraiment un tueur. Avant, tu ne l'étais pas. Tu es peut-être plus ou moins fou, mais au fond, tout au fond, tu ne devais pas être un tueur.

_Et rien d'autre que toi_

_Non rien d'autre que toi_

_Que toi..._

_Non rien d'autre que toi_

Et puis, j'avoue, même quand tu me regardes avec tes yeux de chasseurs, je ne peux pas ne pas t'aimer.

_Quelque chose en toi_

_Ne tourne pas rond_

_Mais dans tes pattes en rond_

_Moi je fais ron-ron_

Parce que, même ce qui ne tourne pas rond, en fin de compte, je m'y fais, et ça fait partie de toi, et toi, moi, je t'aime.

_Quelque chose en toi_

_Ne tourne pas rond_

_Mais autour de moi_

_Toi tu fais un rond_

Et je n'ai rien à craindre de personne quand je suis avec toi. Je suis tien, tu m'as choisi, maintenant, c'est comme ça, voilà, et les autres... too bad.

_Et les balles doum doum_

_Aux roues des bagnolles_

_Et la vie des saints_

_Et leurs auréoles_

_Le murmure de la ville_

_Et de ses machines molles_

_Rien ne t'affole_

Rien, mais alors, définitivement, rien. Tu n'as rien à craindre de personne. Rien ne t'affole.

_Et j'aime encore mieux ça_

Tu fais un peu peur mais on s'y fait.

_Oui, je préfère ça_

Après tout, reste comme tu es.

_Oh, j'aime encore mieux ça_

_Oui, j'aime encore mieux ça_

Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne tourne pas rond. Mais je me rends compte, qu'en fait, j'aime tout de toi, tout ce qui est toi. Au fond, tu n'es pas un tueur. Mais, même si tu en es un, je ne peux pas ne pas t'aimer.

_Car ça, c'est vraiment toi_

_Ca se sent, ça se sent que c'est toi_

_Et rien d'autre que toi_

_Non rien d'autre que toi_

Toi, c'est toi que j'aime, tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, tout ce qui est toi. Quelque chose en nous, ne tourne pas rond. Mais, tu me diras...

Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire?

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
